


Ombre et lumière

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Kuroko/Kagami
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Le Noël de Dante [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ombre et lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Éclair !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils étaient l’ombre et la lumière. Ensemble, ils pouvaient donner le meilleur d’eux même, dominer le terrain de basket. Kuroko Tetsuya et Kagami Taiga.

Leur différence étaient ce qui leur donnait leur plus grande force. Ça, et leur amour. Ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux que personne, à se compléter, tant sur le terrain de basket qu’en dehors.

Peu leur importait la désapprobation que certains leur renvoyait. Ils s’aiment et avaient besoin d’être ensemble.

Même si parfois, cela signifiait pour Kagami qu’il devait passer du temps avec ce monstre de Nigou. Une épreuve redoutable, mais qu’il arrivait à passer, pour Tetsuya.


End file.
